


All Tied Up

by casanddeanforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Not what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casanddeanforever/pseuds/casanddeanforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel awakes to find himself in a situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Castiel could barely breathe. His heart pounded in his chest and a cold sweat broke out across his entire body. The room was dark but he recognized it instantly. He was in Dean's room. His hands tightly bound behind his back and he was laying on his stomach.

Another thing he noticed quite quickly was his nudity. The cool air sent chills up his spine and dick. There was no sign of his clothes or either of the Winchesters. The floorboards creaked and a whoosh similar to the sound he would usually make as he entered the room filled his ears.

"Dean is that you," Castiel whispered, his usual booming and commanding voice sounded broken and scared.

"Cas? What do we have here?" Dean's familiar voice filled Castiel with relief.

"I don't know how I got here. Can you untie me?" Castiel was mortified that Dean had to see him like this: naked and trussed up like a pig for slaughter.

"I don't think so Cas." Castiel's blood went cold. This wasn't Dean this was someone else, _something else_.

"What?" "I wanted to have a little fun with you and I knew you wouldn't come willingly."

The realization of what was happening hit Castiel like a truck. He started to struggle against his restraints.

"Cas, sorry to break it to you but those bonds won't budge, not in your condition."

Castiel knew Dean was right. He could never break free  _and_ fight Dean with his dwindling grace. Dean moved from his place by the door slowly, like a predator stalking his prey. Castiel started struggling again though he knew it was futile. Dean had stopped and was now standing at the foot of the bed just staring at Castiel's writhing form. Dean's warm hand caressed Castiel's left foot, making its way up his ankle, the curve of his calf, and stopping at the top of his thigh.

"Dean, please don't do this."

"Cas I know you want this. I know you've wanted this from the moment we met. Don't act like you haven't thought about it. I've seen the way you look at me; like you want to fuck me right then and there."

"Dean no. Please don't." Cas kept pleading with Dean though he knew it would get him nowhere.

Dean's calm composure finally cracked. He removed his hand from Castiel's thigh and smacked his ass,  _hard_. This punched out what little breath Castiel had left in his lungs.

"Shut the hell up or I'll gag you." The vemon in Dean's voice filled Castiel with dread.

He walked further around the bed and stood next to Castiel's head. Cas buried his face into the mattress breathing in the scent of gun powder and motor oil, the smell of Dean. Whoever was in Dean's room with him right now was not Dean.

"Look at me. Look at me dammit!"

Castiel turned his head hesitantly toward Dean. His suspcions were confirmed when he looked up into Dean's usually emerald eyes and saw that they were now pitch black.

"Like the new me Cas? I'm so much more fun this way," Dean said as he tiptoed his fingers up Castiel's thigh and between his ass cheeks.

Castiel gasped and drew in a sharp breath as Dean violated him. He straightened his index finger and pushed inside Cas. He wriggled his finger around searching for his prostate.

"I bet you love this don't you Cas? Dirty little slut can't get enough of it," Dean spat, adding another finger.

"Dean please stop," Castiel whispered, his words coming out like whimpers.

"If you say so. You seem stretched enough." Dean yanked his fingers out of Castiel's ass and stuck them in his mouth making loud sucking noises and moaning.

"You taste so good Cas."

Castiel felt a blush run up his entire body because of Dean's words. Was he actually getting turned on from this? From Dean violating him? The sound of Dean's zipper opening seemed to echo throughout the room. Castiel had the breath knocked out of him yet again as Dean flipped him onto his back and climbed onto the bed, forcing Castiel's legs apart as he did so. On his knees between Castiel's legs, Dean grasped his erection and shoved himself into Castiel's entrance. Dean pulled himself out only to push back in this time deeper and harder. He grabbed Castiel's hips in a bruising grip as he thrust, loving the little sounds that forced themselves from Castiel's throat. Castiel was now sporting his own erection and the faster and deeper Dean went, he grew harder.

"Oh yeah Cas. My little angel. An angel of the lord defiled by a demon. You love it don't you? Pretty little slut loves it. Tell me you love it!"

"Uh huh, I love it." Castiel said, between moans.

Dean's thrusts became more erratic which sent Castiel on the edge of climax himself. The warmth pooling in Castiel's belly had him trembling with arousal.

"I'm close baby. So close," Dean said and thrust one last time into Castiel's tight heat.

He spilled himself into Castiel, filling him to the brink. Castiel let out a moan so loud, Dean knew it would be heard from outside of the bunker. Castiel followed Dean shooting his seed all over his and Dean's chest. Dean bent down, capturing Castiel's mouth.

"Was that okay Angel?" Dean asked.

"That was more than sufficient Dean." Dean pulled himself from Castiel, plopping down on the mattress beside him. He instantly went for Castiel's bonds, loosening and discarding them in the floor.

"I wasn't too rough with you was I? The last thing I want to do is hurt you." Dean massaged Castiel's wrists as Cas turned to face him.

"Dean, I asked for this. I knew what I was asking for. I loved it. I love you."

"I love you too Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it! Let me know if there are any errors and I will fix them. Feedback is greatly appreciated but please be positive!


End file.
